Terrible Fukutaichou
by syntia.amano
Summary: Taichou 10th Division dan Taichou 6th Division KETEMU! Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di Dunia Manusia? Ketemu gue sang Author? Kayaknya nggak. OOC banget and banyak iklan. Hiatus
1. Ke Dunia Manusia

Title : Terrible Fukutaichou

Pairing : gak bakal ada jadi jangan harap!

Disclaimer : BLEACH mah punya Kubo Tite. Soalnya di situ nggak ada adegan Hinamori Matsumoto ama Karin tempur gara-gara Hitsugaya-kun lebih milih aku *ditendang

Summary : 10th Division kehilangan Taichou-nya bersama dengan Taichou 6th Division yang pergi ke dunia manusia untuk alasan gak jelas. Matsumoto panic ngajak Renji ama Hinamori nyusul plus ngintip apa yang Taichou mereka lakukan. Asli nggak ada pairingan cewek Hitsugaya-kun disini!

A/N : DITOLAK! Khusus Hitsugaya-kun dilarang ada Yaoi-an. Shounen-ai mungkin jika anda melihatnya demikian. Tapi beneran nggak bakal aku kasih! Jadi untuk penggemar HitsuKarin HitsuMatsu ato HitsuMomo sumpeh nggak bakal ada apalagi yang minta IchiHitsu RenHitsu ato cowok manapun ama Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya-kun mah PURE. Beneran deh, lebih milih HitsuHyou kan Shinigami ama Zanpakutou-nya soulmate. Tapi beneran gak bakal ada!

==========================================================/==========================================================================

CHAPTER 1 : KE DUNIA MANUSIA

"Matsumoto!" Hah? Teriakan ini…

"Ada apa Taichou?"Tanya gadis berambut orange bergelombang pada Taichou-nya yang imut, manis, tampan, cakep, kuat, keren, *ditusuk Hanatarou. Biarin! Suka-suka gue donk. Gue kan Hitsugaya lovers. Sah-sah aja.

PS : Bagi yang belum tahu….. Zanpakutou Hanatarou punya kekuatan mengobati orang ato roh yang pertama ditusuk. Yang kedua…. BERBAHAYA!

"Aku mau pergi ke dunia manusia."

"Ara ara Taichou. Taichou mau bertemu adik Ichigo ya?"usil Matsumoto. BUKAN! Hitsu-kun (panggilan sayang gue buat Hitsugaya-taichou) mo ketemuan ama gue! *ditendang Karin.

"Berisik! Kerjakan tugasmu, aku pergi!"

"Hati-hati Taichou! Bawakan oleh-oleh ya!"tereak Matsumoto sok lebay pake melambai-lambaikan zanpakutou-nya ke langit. WOI! Sarung pedang! Bahaya!

Beberapa saat setelah Hitsu-kun pergi….

"Taichou ada urusan apa yak e dunia manusia?"gumam Matsumoto sambil nongkrong di atap pintu gerbang Divisi 10 plus asik makan Lays. Hah? Lays? Lays gue dimana ya? "Ah, mungkin Hinamori tau. HINAMORI!"seru ups! Teriak Matsumoto pake TOA lewat kupu-kupu hitam yang langsung hancur lebur jadi abu. Terbukti pembaca! Suara Matsumoto awful *di bankai Haneko.

"Ada apa Rangiku-san?"Tanya Hinamori lewat kupu-kupu baru yang dikirimkannya.

"Lho, kok tau kupu-kupu hitamku hancur?"Tanya Matsumoto sambil bangun dari tidur malasnya.

"Rangiku-san… suara loe tuh nyebar di seluruh pelosok Seireitei sampe ke laboratorium Mayuri-taichou tauk!" Hah? Ngapain pula si Hinamori ke divisi 12? Jawabannya jelas! Dia lagi maen monopoli ama Nemu pake uangnya tuyul.

"Heh?" Matsumoto blo'on *ditendang Gin.

"Ada apa Rangiku-san?"

"Ooohhhh….. Taichou ke dunia manusia. Kamu tahu nggak Taichou mo kemana? Ato Taichou mo PDKT?"

"WHATZ? Hitsugaya-kun? …. Rangiku-san apa Hitsugaya-kun punya kenalan di dunia manusia?"

"Hemmmm…. Ada satu mungkin…. Cewek…."

"APUA?"

"BUSYET! HINAMORI SUARA LOE KEGEDEAN!"

"Heh? Maaf Ragiku-san."

"Nggak masalah sih, tapi kalau kedengaran Soutaichou kan gawat. Gue uda kapok disuruh jadi cleaning servis Seireitei. Tapi nggak pape gue tetep cuantik and bahenol. Ho…. Ho….. Ho…." Hinamori langsung SWT

"Abarai-fukutaichou datang!"seru salah satu penjaga.

"Masuk!"suruhnya. Seorang lelaki berambut merah memasuki halaman ruangan kerja divisi 10 itu. "Renji, aku disini! Yuuuhuu!"sapa Matsumoto sembari melambai-lambai lebay~

"Hi Matsumoto, Hitsugaya-taichou ada?"Tanya Renji santai. Dia kan udah kenal Matsumoto puluhan tahun. Puluhan tahun diisengi melulu ya?

"Taichou ke dunia manusia tuh. Nggak tahu deh mo ngapain."

"Heh? Hitsugaya-taichou juga ke dunia manusia?"

"Ada apa Renji?"Tanya Hinamori bingung.

"Juga?"

"Taichou juga pergi ke dunia manusia,"curhat pemilik alis. Iya! Iya! Gak nyinggung alis lagi deh! Ukh! Sial hampir di bankai lagi. Heh? Lagi?

"Apa ada tugas dari Soutaichou, jarang sekali sampai 2 captain dikirim ke dunia manusia?"

"Terakhir kali taichou dan Byakuya-taichou pergi sama-sama, kau dan mereka malah jalan-jalan!" Tuding Matsumoto. Bagi yang nggak tau silakan main Heat of Soul ato bisa liat di youtube tentang episode itu.

"DILARANG PROMOSI!" Sekali-kali kangak pape Rangiku.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa bukan karena hal lain?"ucap Hinamori. Kedua makhluk di Kantor divisi 10 terdiam.

"Hal lain?"

"Jangan-jangan…."

"ESPADA!"teriak mereka bertiga

"Mari kita susul Rangiku-san!"

"Ayo Hinamori!"

"Woi, ikut!"

==========================================================/==========================================================================

Renji : ….

Syntia : Woi! Renji!

Renji : …..

Hinamori : Biarkan saja syntia-san!

Matsumoto : Gue nggak bloon sinting!

Gin : Tenang saying, kan udah abang bela.

Renji : Whatz? Kau masih berani datang ke Seireitei!

Gin : Ho…ho..ho… Mau tempur? Oke! Ayo maju.

Hinamori : Mereka bloon ya?

Rangiku : Tepat sekali. Tuh kata Hinamori mereka yang bloon gue kagak.

Syntia : Siape bilang? Kalian juga bloon. Soalnya kalian kan mencintai pengkhianat.

Hinamori : Maaf ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar bahwa yang selama ini melindungiku dan menjagaku kan Hitsugaya-kun.

Rangiku : APE? Loe mo jad saingan gue ya?

Hinamori : Kan Rangiku-san sudah punya Gin!

Rangiku : Aku baru sadar saat ditinggalkan Gin, hanya Taichou yang masih mau menghadapi tingkahku yang egois ini.

Syntia : Untung deh orangnya nyadar

Hinamori : Pokoknya Hitsugaya-kun milikku!

Rangiku : Nggak! Taichou cuma punyaku!

Syntia : Karin nggak ikutan?

Karin : Malas ah, lagipula aku kan kesini Cuma mo bilang…

Syntia + Karin : PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Beraksi

Title : Terrible Fukutaichou

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

Summary : Taichou 10th Division Taichou-nya dan Taichou 6th Division KETEMU! Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di Dunia Manusia? Ketemu gue sang Author? Kayaknya nggak. OOC banget and banyak iklan.

A/N : Akhirnya dapet ide juga nih. Thanks buat saran dan kritiknya. Gomen nilai bahasa emang parah, biasa ditimpuk kamus bahasa. Ok! Untuk fanfic yang selanjutnya akan aku perbaiki lagi. Buat Author yang kelewat beken disini emang sengaja. Tapi begitu masuk ke POV langsung dihilangkan. Beneran! Tapi sepertinya di sini nggak bakal ada. Apa?! Tanda baca? Nilaiku untuk masalah yang satu itu minus. Selamat baca!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 : BERAKSI!

"Renji, bagaimana keadaan disana?"tanya seseorang lewat Walkie Talkie

"Gawat! Taichou dan Hitsugaya-taichou masuk ke toko bunga!"

"Hinamori melapor, Hitsugaya-kun kelihatan... KYAAA!!! IMUT BANGET!!"tereak Author plus Momo yang asik ngeker Hitsu-kun.

"Ck..ck..ck… kau lupa satu hal."

"Apaan Renji?"Matsumoto ikut excited.

"Taichou hot juga." GYAAA!!!! RENJI BERMASALAH! Byakuya hot kalau dimata kami tauk! Pecinta Yaoi!*disabit Senbonzakura.

"TIDAKKKKKK!!!!"

"?! Ada apa Hinamori?!"cemas Matsumoto. Hinamori penggemar Yaoi juga ya?

"Rangiku-san… hiks..hiks…" Air mata Bombay, siapa mau air mata Bombay? Air mata asli dari Bombay ya?

"Ada apa?"

"Byakuya-taichou ama Hitsugaya-kun tukar isyarat mata mesra!"

"APA?!"

APE?!

"RELLY?"

"REALLY?!"tereak Momo, Rangiku plus Author yang lagi asik nimpukin Renji.

"That's horrible! Taichou itu Uke gue!" Sinting! Menurut survey Byakuya itu SEME! Seme gue *di death glare Senbonzakura.

"Woi! Taichou udah keluar tuh!"seru Matsumoto. Kedua makhluk asing yang tak patut dilestarikan melainkan hanya di kunci di kebun binatang Ragunan… *dikepung hawa membunuh. Correction! Reitsu gue bisa habis nih dimakan mereka.

"REIATSU!" IYEE!!! Yee, gak perlu tereak pake TOA donk di walkman *ketiganya ambil pedang buat bunuh Author.

"TUNGGU!" Heh? Jarang-jarang Momo baek ama gue. Temennya Momontaros ya!*disabit.

"Apa?Apa? Giliran gua dah muncul ya?" Makhluk merah turun dari kereta asing yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"MOMO! BALIK KE KERETA!"

"HAIK…." Kereta pun pergi menjauh. Naek kereta api tut tut tut.

"Siape tuh makhluk merah mirip Oni gitu."

"Lho? Nggak ada yang tau ya? Itu kan Momontaros dari serial Kamen rider kesukaan author. Kamen rider Den-O itu."

"Oooohhhh… Ngartos ana."

"Hah? Bahasa apaan tuh Rangiku-san?"

"Emang gue ngomong apa? Oh, yang tadi toh. Itu tuh bahasa gaul Author yang artinya menurut bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar adalah Saya mengerti." HUWEEE!! Iye, gue ngerti nilai bahasa Indonesia gue jeblok, HUWEEE!!!

"Yee, sekarang giliran Author yang nangis Bombay." BIARIN! "Btw, by the way, busway, loe tadi nyetop kita buat bunuh si author sinting ini gara-gara apa sih?"

"Iya, penasaran nih daku."

"Daku?"

"Eh, salah. Aku." YEAH! Renji dah ketularan virus melambai dari BYAKUYA!

"SEJAK KAPAN TAICHOU MELAMBAI!!"

"Sabarlah, tenanglah, amarahmu redakanlah…" Kok mirip lagunya Project Pop yang MACET sih. "…tiada guna kau teriak… lebih baik bunuhlah!" WEITZ, Ending-nya BEDA!

"Ehem… BTT ya!"

"OK!"

"YUK!"

"Arah mereka berdua pergi tadi…"

"EHEM?"

"Ape?"

"Arah itu… MEREKA BENERAN KENCAN!"

* * *

Di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat ketiga Fukutaichou tadi yang histeris…

BRRRR!!!

"Kok aku kedinginan ya, sayang?"

"Aku juga, mungkin sebaiknya kita minum kopi sayang!"

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

"Wah, ternyata nggak di Hokaido nggak disini suhu-nya nggak terlalu berubah."

"Apa benar? Menurutku sih ini sudah dingin."

"Sepertinya dari tadi kita diikuti,"ujar Byakuya. Loh, jadi yang ngomong sayang tadi siape?

"Pasti Matsumoto,"lirih Hitsu-kun, suhu makin turun. Lagi Hitsu-kun! Lagi! Aku udah bawa mantel musim dingin. Turunin lagi!

"Sepertinya Fukutaichou-ku juga ada disana." FUKUTAICHOU-KU?! OH! TIDAK! Kau menyatakan Renji milikmu? *ditumpas fans anti yaoi.

"Apa mereka membuntuti kita?"

"Benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan lain."

"Dia pasti meninggalkan pekerjaan lagi,"kesal Hitsu-kun yang masih keliatan imut. Pikirannya melayang ke arah tumpukan kertas laporan di divisi 10.

"Biarkan, selama mereka tidak mengganggu kita."

"Tentu saja."

"Selamat datang!"ujar seorang maid saat mereka masuk ke dalam… CAFÉ MAID?!

"Inoe?"

"Ah! Hitsugaya-kun, Kuchiki-san. Selamat datang! Pas sekali, kalian datang di hari pertama aku bekerja. Mau pesan apa?"

"Earl Grey."

"Orange sorbet."

"Baik! Satu Earl Grey dan satu Orange Sorbet. Mohon tunggu sebentar!"ucap Inoe lalu berjalan… melompat kegirangan ke arah dapur. "KYAA!"

JEDUAK!

"Aduhhh.." Dan dengan suksesnya menabrak pintu. Aku menang! Aku menang! Dia nabrak! Dia nabrak! Ayo! Ayo! Bayar donk! Ishida curang! Mo kemana? Belum bayar nih! Ichigo, kok cuma gopek! Chad, uangnya jangan EURO.

"Dia yakin tidak akan dipecat?"bisik Hitsu-kun. Hitsugaya emang baik! Perhatian, suka menolong, tidak kenal pamrih, meski khawatiran dalam arti yang baik *dilempar baki gara-gara Hitsugaya shy. KYAA!!! Dilarang motret! Harus ada persetujuan dari Author kalau mo motret truz dijual di ebay!

Byakuya menaikan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya. "Penguntit kita sudah diketahui." Heh? Kok bisa? Bukan! Bukan gimana Byakuya bisa tahu penguntit mereka tapi… Kok bisa Byakuya baca novel Harlequin?!

"Biar kutebak Matsumoto, Renji dan Hinamori?"

"Benar." KYAAA!!! Hitsu-kun bener-bener genious! Gue makin pengen miara loe dirumah!

"EMANG PET? AUTHOR DODOL!" Woi! Sesama Fans Hitsu-kun dilarang saleng tereak! Makin lama fans loe makin ganas aja Hitsu-kun, contohnya GUE

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan,"keluh Hitsu-kun sambil menopang dagunya kesal. Kerutan-kerutan kesal udah muncul di wajahnya yang innocent.

"Silakan, satu Earl Greysatu orange sorbet dan satu strawberry cake."

"Hah? Siapa yang pesan strawberry cake?"

"Bonus dariku,"jawab Inoe riang.

"Lalu kenapa Strawberry a.k.a Ichigo?" GAK ADA YANG BOLEH MIKIR INI SAATNYA ICHIHITSU!

"Yang mint habis, tapi katanya anak-anak suka strawberry."

"Siapa YANG ANAK-ANAK HAH?!!" Kerutan-kerutan kekesalan semakin bermunculan di wajah Hitsu-kun. KAWAIII!!!!

"Jangan melihatku!" Aduh Byakuya-san nggak mungkin donk dianggep anak-anak kecuali ama Soutaichou

"Ah, ada tamu baru! Permisi Hitsugaya-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Inoe pergi kea rah pintu masuk. Hitsu-kun membuang nafas. Dia melirik ke arah Byakuya.

"Aku tidak mau memakannya."

"Fine."

* * *

"Selamat datang! Lho? Rang… UMP!" PENCULIKAN! PENCULIKAN! *author diiket. Betapa kalian tega membungkam mulut seorang Inoe, kalian benar-benar… FETISH DADA! *dibungkem.

"Sttt! Kami dalam misi penyelidikan,"bisik Rangiku, Inoe mengangguk. Matsumoto menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung dengan Hitsugaya-kun dan Kuchiki-san?"tanya Inoe yang ikutan duduk dengan mereka. Kerjaan loe non? GYAA!! Bos loe ngelirik tajam! Ampun engkong, jangan gentayangin gue lagi. Engkong cukup ada di internet sebagai temen setia gue aja. Wahai Engkong google *dilempar.

"Karena yang kami selidiki Taichou dan Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasakan keanehan dengan mereka berdua?"tanya Renji serius.

"Kamu tidak merasa aneh kalau Kuchiki-taichou berjalan berdampingan dengan Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Aneh?"bingung Inoe.

"Mereka sedang kencan,"bisik Matsumoto.

"HEEEEEE!!!!!" Mulut Inoe langsung dibekem. And otomatis romantic ketiga taichou itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Percakapan kedua Taichou-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apa mereka bodoh?"kesal Hitsugaya yang masih makan cake strawberry sambil memandang ketiga fukutaichou itu. Rambut kalian ketauan banget!

Byakuya menghela nafas. "Mereka lupa menyembunyikan Reiatsunya." Fukutaichou bego!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Balik ke Fukutaichou-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Kira-kira kita ketahuan nggak?"Tanya Matsumoto yang udah berkeringat dingin.

"Seratus persen, yakin!"mantap Renji. Dia udah menyiapkan diri bakal di bankai Byakuya.

"Ra…Rangiku-san apa penyelidikan ini harus dilanjutkan?"Tanya Hinamori gugup. Secara, ketahuan nguntit Hitsu-kun kan gak pa-pa tapi beda lagi kalau taichou divisi 5? Kuchiki Byakuya?kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang secara garis keturunan turun-menurun menjadi orang penting di Seireitei? Mau ditaruh mana muka cewek ini? Ember?

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kabur dulu,"usul Matsumoto yang merasakkan reiatsu taichou-nya yang semakin rendah. Bukan! Bukan suhu ruangan! Tapi reiatsu! Jadi artinya menghilangkan hawa reiatsunya. Menyembunyikan tepatnya.

"Ayo pergi!"ajak Renji lalu berjalan cepat kea rah pintu keluar diikuti Matsumoto dan Hinamoti.

"Sampai jumpa Rangiku-san, Renji-kun, Hinamori-san!"seru Inoe sambil melambaikan tangan gembira.

DUBRAKZ!

Pelajaran yang didapat hari ini : Jangan sekali-kali main kuntit-menguntit kalau di sebelahmu ada Inoe Orihime. Beneran deh, percuma banget nyamar ato sembunyi kalau ketemu Inoe.

* * *

A/N : Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal jadi chapter terakhir. Bagi penggemar Yoruichi-san tunggu ya! And yang pernah liat Karakura Heroes…. he..he..he… ide ini diambil dari situ. So~ pasti ada Soifon juga. And jangan lupa! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Bersambung....


End file.
